A Watch On The Horizon
by Speedloader
Summary: The Breach is closed, and the toils of the PPDC had come to and end. However, as mass paranoia and fear of another attack are present, our heroes are not allowed to rest yet. (Yes, Raleigh x Mako)
1. Chapter 1

**A World Stricken With Paranoia**

Raleigh hovered on the edge of consciousness, ascending from the Breach and into the deeps of the Pacific. He had given his oxygen supply to his partner, and now the consequences began to manifest. How long can he last without air in a tight escape pod, one floating from the bottom of the ocean? The tedium of the slow ascent only worsens his condition. How far was he now from the surface? "_Miles deep_," he thought to himself grimly, but that was far from the truth. In fact, his escape pod was scarcely more than a hundred meters from the surface; but he was losing consciousness fast. Before long, he succumbed to the shortage of air and slowly faded.

When he came to, the first thing he felt was Mako's strong arms holding him tight, coupled with pleas of _Don't leave me_.

"You're holding me too tight," he said to his partner in a parched, raspy voice, "I could hardly breathe."

After seeing the relief of his partner, Raleigh contacted LOCCENT to confirm the destruction of the Breach. Raleigh looked at his partner with fondness and gladness, happy that they had survived. Their foreheads touched. Their hands caressed each other, and both knew that their toil had come to an end. Helicopters and boats came to extract them, taking them back to their base.

Great roars of cheers and hails greeted their arrival, the heroes and saviors of Earth. It seemed unfair to them that their deeds would be congratulated for days to come, while the mourning of the fallen heroes – Marshall Pentecost, Chuck, Aleksis, Sasha and the Wei triplets – would have to wait.

For days, the heroes' deeds were celebrated, but now, the time for mourning had come. Mako mourned Stacker openly since the day of their assault, and Raleigh would always be there to give her emotional support. Within the few days they had drifted with each other, they had developed a bond, which had grown ever since. Like Dr. Lightcap before him, Raleigh became alive again after drifting with his partner and Mako found in him a person she could relate to – one with pain and suffering buried in his past.

Even without the bond, they could feel each other's thoughts as if they were their own, as an amputated patient could feel his severed arm. Nights there were, when one would knock on the other's door, offering comfort for nightmares. Raleigh had developed feelings for Mako even before their first drift, but he never told her about them other than his in-case-we-die talk with her before the assault on the Breach. "_Does she know?_" he often asked himself, "_Surely she must. There are no secrets in the drift." _And often he would try to summon the courage to ask her out – too soon, it may seem for some; but who now knew him better than the tiny girl living opposite to his room?

Yet he refrained himself from making such advancement while the shadow of Pentecost's death still hung in the air. In truth, Mako indeed knew of his feelings, but was unsure of them. Her adoptive father would certainly have disapproved of such a lover, but all the same, even if she does find another, the connection she had with the older pilot would invariably bring them back together.  
Yet despite his disinclination and her doubt, they soon found themselves in each other's arms. But what would they do now? They are the world's elite Kaiju killers in a world without Kaiju, soldiers without enemies, tools without a purpose.

He had lived the life of a normal citizen during the war before, but Mako's only experience was from her childhood when her life was guided by the hands of her loving parents. Raleigh often wondered what might have been if Chuck and Stacker had not sacrificed their lives. How would they have adapted to this change; that their purpose in life was over. Would Chuck have returned to a rather peaceful life at Australia? Or would the young, unsociable Ranger fall into a rut like Raleigh did after Yancy died?

"What a pointless thought," Raleigh murmured, knowing that musing what could have been will not help him in the present. He caressed his partner, sleeping at his side, and remained wondering what the future had in store for them.

* * *

However the reports of the mission may be, the PPDC still maintained a watch around the Pacific, ready for the threat of another war. To the relief of many, it seemed, as this meant salary without much work.

Often Raleigh and Mako would spar with each other, as it had become a favorite pastime activity for both. And while both would like to believe that the war had finally ended forever, it was hard not to imagine another Breach opening. "_And what of those Kaiju mites Newton saw in Chau's market?" _ Raleigh thought, "_Are they connected to the hive mind? And if so, does that mean we have Kaiju-spies here on Earth?"_

His train of thought lowered his situational awareness, and Mako easily swept his legs under him.

"You're getting sloppy," she said, now pointing her stick at her partner's face. She knew Raleigh well, having been inside his mind, and she knew the inherent unpredictability inside him. "_He would most likely try to get up,_" she thought, but she was wrong. Raleigh yanked her stick and swept her legs, and she fell on top of him. They scuffled on the floor for a short while before stopping to catch their breaths.

Smiling, Raleigh stood up and made his way out of the room, "We should change; Herc will be giving his speech in an hour."

When they had dressed formally, they went straight to the main hangar where a press conference was being held. A few things had changed since the assault on the Breach: the Clock had stopped, and in place of the Jaegers, memorial plaques were engraved with the deeds of each Jaeger and her pilots. Most prominent change, however, was the life-size statue of Marshall Stacker Pentecost, carved in his likeness and image.

Raleigh and Mako were soon led to their seats- ones next to Herc.

"In the twelve years of war, we have lost friends, colleagues, and millions of lives," said Herc, "All snuffed out by the monsters that were at our door. And though we all would like to believe that the Apocalypse has finally been canceled, we cannot risk such a chance."

Herc cleared his throat as if he were deeply troubled by what he was about to announce: "By orders from the United Nations, we are to stand guard and set watch on the Pacific for a further ten years."

"Gentlemen, restart the Clock," Herc bellowed and the all too familiar ticking sound echoed in the dome again.

Gasps of shock came from the reporters as each tried to get more out of the veteran.

"But sir, don't you personally think that ten years is too long?" asked one,

"We don't have any Jaegers left, sir, how will we fight back should the portal reopens?" asked another,

"As much as I would like to think that Marshall Pentecost and my son's sacrifices have secured our planet, the UN does not share my beliefs," answered Herc, "And you can put the word out that the PPDC has been digging up graveyards."

He walked back to his quarters, having nothing more to announce.

The press soon turned their attention to the two Rangers, who were caught unawares. And soon the heroes found themselves failing to answer a barrage of questions – mostly about what lies beyond the Breach and the difficulties of drifting between people who had known each other for less than a few days.

After a long, weary hour during which they answered and dodged many questions, Raleigh and Mako retired to their rooms.

Raleigh went on to train martial arts to potential recruits, and Mako found herself leading the restoration program again.

"All this for a precaution?" some personnel wondered, having seen the actual amount of money the UN pooled to the restoration project.

But for Raleigh and Mako, the precaution proved tedious and dull; they were prepping soldiers to fight ghosts of the enemy they had defeated mere weeks before, and _he_ could not take it any further.

Three nights after the announcement, Raleigh came knocking at Mako's door in the evening.

"This paranoia is too much," he said," I'm going to get some fresh air and coffee. You coming?"

* * *

**There. My first fic! I watched the movie a week ago, and thought that it would be nice if someone made a fic of what comes afterwards. Feel free to tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting a Shadow

**Fighting a Shadow**

Although the initial decision was indeed made by the UN, Hercules Hansen indeed had a hand in it. While he wished that the war was over, he cannot risk abandoning the defense of the planet. For the thought of what would happen should the Kaiju return unchecked and unchallenged by the steel defenders shakes him to the core. And even with the Jaegers, there was still the doubt whether they can stop the Kaiju for a second time. "_But even if we were ready when they came back, how many more will get slaughtered by the giant beasts?_" he thought, "_Does Chuck and Stacker's death mean nothing more than a brief period of peace before the onslaught continues?_"

Herc sat in his office with a cigarette in his hand, deep in thought.

"_These aliens, know that they know more about us, would they reopen the Breach on the exact same spot?_" he thought, _"Or would they connect our worlds via a portal in the mainland, where most people live?"_

The more he pondered, the more frustrated he became. Herc left the office for his quarters, being none the wiser. His arrival was greeted by Max's panting. He lifted up the dog and set it upon his lap, petting it.

Apart from the usual personal belongings, Max was the only thing –save memories- he had left of his son. For the rest of their lives since the Jaeger program, Herc and Chuck were soldiers with no illusions; they fought the Kaiju under orders and the commitment to saving their planet. The thought that his son's sacrifice was fruitless ate his mind. No, he could not let that come to pass. He would do anything in his power to stop the Kaiju from returning, and if that fails, to foil their second invasion.

The K-Science lab was full of whirring noises, and on top of the sound, the voice of Newton Geiszler can be heard, yelling experiment results into his voice recorder. When he saw Marshall Hansen approaching him, he promptly stopped the experiment. The whirring sounds ceased.

"How may I help you, sir?" said Newt

Herc went straight to the point: "Dr. Geiszler, it comes to my attention that you had the well-preserved baby Kaiju carcass shipped to this Dome, correct?"

"Yes" answered Newt, who was rather unsure whether the Marshall approved of that decision. After all, even though Marshall Pentecost gave him a free card to do whatever needed to be done to end the war, the late Marshall was no longer in command.

"I want you to find a way to drift with it without_ them _knowing our intentions," said Herc, "I want to know everything. Their future plans, their technology, their motives, _everything_!"

"That's impossible!" said Newt, "The connection works both ways, and even if it doesn't-"

"I don't care how you do it," interrupted Herc, "Get it done."

Newton was left dumbfounded; not only was the one-way connection impossible, but since the Kaiju, but not their makers, have hive mentality, it's a stretch to assume that the aliens were assembling the same cloned Kaiju on the other side. Herc, however, was hell bent on protecting the planet against future attacks. If he were able to open a portal to their universe and destroy their world, he would. For he knew what is to befall when the Kaiju return: the already collapsing economy in ruins; people, demoralized, fighting among themselves like dogs fighting over a piece of meat; parents holding their children tight, begging them not to join the Jaeger program. It was all but too familiar to Herc- only that this time, they would likely lose.

* * *

Raleigh and Mako walked casually through the underground tunnels. The tunnels themselves were made as escape routes for personnel usage should a Kaiju attack the Shatterdome. It led to several bunkers, and several routes to the city of Hong Kong where staffs off-duty could access and return to safety.

Although she was dedicated and reserved, Mako Mori would often run personal errands in and out of the city through these tunnels, and Raleigh had explored them often, having stumbled upon them weeks before. Many helpful signs can be found on the walls of the tunnels; these included maps, directional advice, survival advice, and a quick list of standard procedures.

The duo donned make ups and wigs as both were accounted the saviors of the planet, they quickly rose to fame; for Raleigh even more than during the times when being a Jaeger pilot meant being a rockstar. Being seen leisured in public would raise many questions, including ones that imply the futility of the UN's decision. Already, there are clashes and riots. Protesters question the United Nations, calling them fools. The money the UN pooled into restarting the Jaeger program could have fed a million mouths.

Raleigh followed a map to a coffee shop given to him by one of his students. Mako had seen the map, and saw that they were close to the Bone Slums. _"Too close,"_ she thought, guessing the reactions they'll receive from the Kaiju worshipers who had recently picketed the funerals of the fallen Rangers.

They soon arrived at the coffee shop, and it was indeed less than half a kilometer away from the Bone Slums.

They sipped their coffee in silence for some time. Before long, Mako broke the silence.

"I'm sure there's some other reason you asked me out here, Mr. Beckett," said Mako, "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's just that we've barely talked to each other for the past few days," he answered, "I was busy training new kids, and you were busy leading the restoration team."

For normal people, a few days worth of a lack of communication from even their closest acquaintance is rather trivial, but to Drift pilots, it was vastly different. Pilots who work together in the Drift form bonds stronger than blood; and the further the pilots were as people, the closer the Drift pulled them together.

"Well I'm here," said Mako, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know how you're doing, actually," answered Raleigh, "After all, you're the one in charge of restorations _and_ designing new Jaegers."

"Not much different from my life before you came, actually," she replied, "A few hours of sleep, and long hours of work."

"You know, back when I was a young pilot in the mid-late 2010s, me and Yancy would stay up late especially after drop missions," said Raleigh, "And when we felt like it, we would-"

"Pick up Jaeger-flies and sleep with them," said Mako, "I've seen it in the Drift."

"Oh"

"And I saw that there was one girl," she started, "That you and your brother fought over."

"That was a very stupid thing to do," said Raleigh, "And I regret it to this day."

"You were just a teenager back then," she said, comforting him, "And you two reconciled soon after."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud man entering the coffee shop. "You!" he said, pointing to Raleigh and Mako, "You defied the messengers of our gods!"

Raleigh had forgotten the presence of the Kaiju worshiping cult in areas around the Bone Slums, and now saw that it was a mistake going to the coffee shop.

"Damn, I completely forgot about these fuckers," he muttered under his breath.

The cultist ran out of the coffee shop, yelling.  
"We should get going," said Mako, but no sooner had he and Mako left than the cultist returned with a congregation. The duo tried to slip out of sight, but the PPDC shirts were all but too recognizable. They were, however, able to reach the relative safety of the underground tunnels, but not without a fight, and one of the cultists scored a lucky hit on Raleigh's left arm.

"Well that was a lot of trouble for a cup of coffee," he said, facetiously.

Mako laughed, and they made their way back to the Shatterdome.

* * *

**Chapter two is done.**

**I've always been enamored with the thought of leaders making hard decisions to the suffering of their subordinates.  
Also, on the part of the aliens. Why _would_ they come back? What makes Earth valuable enough to spend resources on coordinating another attack? Or if their goal is no longer colonization, but revenge, why? The Americans did not nuke Vietnam after they had lost the war. But of course, that situation is rather different from what we saw in the movie (and by extension, what you will see in my fic). Who's to say they will come back? But then again, who's to say that they _won't_?  
**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Deepening Silence

**The Deepening Silence**

With most of the Shatterdome's personnel asleep, the corridors were silent; only the faint echoes of the War Clock could be heard. The silence was soon broken by the sound of footsteps, and the sound of a door closing.

"I still can't believe that I'd forgotten about those crazy cultists," said Raleigh, "If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that the kid who gave me the map wanted me in trouble."

"Well the next time you see him, you kick his ass," said Mako, giving Raleigh's arm a massage.

"I think I'll probably let it slide," he replied.

Mako finished massaging Raleigh's arm. "Better?" she said,

"It's never that bad in the first place," answered Raleigh, smiling, "But your offer was too good to refuse."

She laughed, and he spun around, and leaned forward; their lips met. Their kiss was tender and long, and for a moment, it seemed like time had stopped and the entire world had slowed down. Raleigh pulled away before leaning forward again. Mako pressed her index on his lips before they touch hers for a second time.

"I've got some work to finish tonight," said Mako. Raleigh could barely hide the disappointment on his face.

"Not even a little?" he asked. Mako shook her head in reply.

"Maybe some other day," said Mako, attempting to lighten up his mood, "Rain check?"

"Sure," said Raleigh, "I better leave you to your work." With that, he left the room.

-.-.-

Mako worked with the designs for the new Jaegers deep into the night; three in the morning the clock showed, yet no nearer were the designs to completion.

Giving in to the call of much-needed rest, Mako resigned to bed. Already she began to regret not spending the previous two hours with Raleigh.

* * *

The training room was hot and rather humid. Raleigh Becket's class of eight students stood in line, awaiting further instructions.

"Okay," yelled Raleigh, "Today we begin unarmed combat training."

"But before we start," he added, "Who gave me the map to the coffee shop yesterday?"

The students laughed and pointed to one man. He identified himself as Jeremy Blackmore

"Mr. Blackmore, if you have watched the news, you'd know what kind of trouble your map landed me in last night," said Raleigh, "You can atone for your sins by fetching me a cup of hot coffee from the cafeteria."  
The young student wasted no time and swiftly ran to the cafeteria as ordered.

"The rest of you," said Raleigh, "Will pay full attention to what I will be teaching you."

-.-.-

For hours, Raleigh taught his students each basic move, and each technique he once had been taught in his turn, nine years ago. The sun slowly climbed higher up the sky, and peaked at noon. Raleigh dismissed his class, and they made their way out of the training room and to the cafeteria, seeking a meal. The cafeteria was filled with commotion, and not the least talked of subjects was Mako and Raleigh's mishap at the coffee shop, although few knew who the attacked PPDC personnel were.

Raleigh seated himself next to Mako. Mako looked tired and weary; evidently, she had not gotten much sleep the night before.

"I take it you haven't finished the designs," said Raleigh; the connection he shared with Mako had given him a window into her mind, where he could catch glimpses of her thought.

Mako gave no reply, but only looked at him with a tired expression—her eyes, red, circled by black rings, were strained and longed to close. They ate in silence.

Not long after they had started eating, Marshall Hansen came with a tray and seated himself opposite to the two.

"Raleigh, Miss Mori," he said, "Good afternoon."

"The training's going well, sir," said Raleigh

"I'm already aware of that," said Herc, "I've read your reports. However, that's not why I'm here. I hope you remember the interview scheduled tomorrow?"

Raleigh was perplexed, "Pardon me sir, but _what_ interview?"

Herc paused, and looked up at Raleigh, "Didn't I tell you about it two weeks ago?"  
Raleigh and Mako shook their heads slowly.

"Damn," interjected Herc, "Must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about it beforehand. The interview will be held in the command room at eleven-hundred hours."

They nodded. "How's your arm, sir?" said Raleigh,

"Quite better now," replied Herc, "But two months are not enough to mend a shattered arm."

The three continued eating, and when they had finished, continued with their daily routines.

* * *

That night Mako was fast asleep, and Raleigh was quick to follow, though they were in different rooms. Marshall Hansen, however, smoked a few rolls of cigarette before retiring to bed. The night grew old, and the Shatterdome became silent. Suddenly an alarm rang, signaling seismic activity deep beneath the Pacific where the Breach used to be.

Personnel manned their stations, Rangers flooded the LOCCENT room and pilots rushed to their jets; with no Jaegers left, air strikes with AKMs are the only viable option against the Kaiju.

Tendo Choi quickly assessed the situation, and with a sigh of relief, he announced "False alarm, everyone!"  
A minor earthquake occurred near the Breach. However, no Kaiju signature, ambient radiation or any kind of invasion from the Anteverse could be found.  
Some returned to their beds, others wait anxiously. An hour passed, no sign of a Kaiju could be found. Helicopters and submarines scoured the Pacific, yet found no rumor of the enemy.

Morning dawned, and the Shatterdome was as busy as an anthill. Construction workers were called in, arrangements were made and engineers were recruited.  
After they had eaten breakfast, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori dressed themselves formally for the interview. When they had entered the LOCCENT room, they found that the interviewer was none other than Naomi Sokolov.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Becket," she said. Raleigh only smiled and nodded in answer.  
They seated on the chairs brought for the sole purpose of the interview.

"I'm going to start with some basic questions," she said, "When you were called back into the program, did you believe that you could achieve what you did?"

"No," answered Raleigh, "And I couldn't have done any of that if not for Mako, here."  
Naomi turned her attention to the young pilot, "Is it true that you weren't initially one of the selected candidates to pilot Gipsy Danger?"

"It is correct," said Mako, "It was not until Marshall Pentecost gave his blessing that I was selected as the co-pilot."  
Naomi turned her attention back to Raleigh again, "We've all heard reports about the final battle, but we know from you very little about what lies beyond the Breach. Could you enlighten us, Raleigh?"

"I was half-unconscious at the time, and had no time to get a good view," said Raleigh, "Nevertheless; I can try to describe it."  
Raleigh described the Anteverse to the curious reporter as well as he could. He recounted the alien sun, the otherworldly color, the weird way gravity acted, the mouth-like door in the Breach, and the insectoid aliens with their assembly line of Kaiju; not one detail was omitted. Naomi wondered how he was able to keep his sanity intact.

"Okay then," said Naomi, no longer curious, "Uh, let's move on to some personal questions instead. Is it true that the two of you are-"

"Yes," interrupted Raleigh; he had answered that question far too often since the first few days after their assault on the Breach, and he was irked by being asked of it again, "Next question, please!"

Naomi was taken aback by Raleigh's mild hostility, and she clicked her tongue, "Mako, could you tell us the reason why you dyed your hair blue?"  
"I refuse to answer that question," said Mako, coldly and immediately after being asked.  
Naomi looked rather nervous, and decided to end the interview early, "One last question: any progress on the Jaeger program?"

"We've been retrofitting old Jaegers and designing new ones," answered Mako in a lighter, friendlier tone, "The construction crew and engineers we've brought in are tasked with building a new, more advanced hangar to house the Jaegers."

Naomi thanked them for their time and, along with her crew, left the Shatterdome in a helicopter. Raleigh and Mako returned to their daily lives. Raleigh wondered why Mako was reluctant and unwilling to announce the reason of dyeing her hair blue. After all, if it was still for the same reason he saw when he drifted with her months ago, it should have been something she would gladly boast about.

* * *

**Chapter three! As some of you may note, my chapters are getting progressively shorter. Please forgive me for this.**

**Anyway, I can't add space between paragraphs anymore! If anyone knows how to fix this, I'll be deeply grateful.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Familiar Sensation

**The Familiar Sensation**

After the war ended, the lab saw no shortage of hopefuls working as assistants for the two residing scientists. On that particular day, however, the lab was empty, devoid of all personnel except for Dr. Newton Geiszler. Newton sat in his chair, hunched over a piece of paper bearing a list of hypothesis relating to how he might safely spy on the Kaiju Masters – an assignment given to him nearly two months ago.

Being none the wiser, he scrapped the list and threw it across the room in frustration. The thought of going to sleep sprang into his mind. Slowly he walked to the storage room where preserved Kaiju remains were kept; seeking the newborn Kaiju's remains, desiring to look upon it again.

Newton laid his gaze upon the carcass, fascinated by the fact that even a fetus with undeveloped lungs had just as strong a connection to the hive mind as the adults. With curiosity, he examined the preserved remains; for the fetus, being the first and only premature Kaiju they had encountered, piqued his interest.  
Wearing protective gloves, Newton ran his hands over the Kaiju from head to tail – from the mouth that nearly swallowed him to the hole that Hannibal Chau cut himself out of, and the tail of the beast. Then a hunch came to him along with a feeling of dread; he had left the carcass for hours before having PPDC personnel retrieve it – hours that other men could swoop in like vultures and win parts of the carcass. He speedily examined the remains, hoping that everything was intact; it was not.

The second brain was missing; cut clean off. On the underbelly, there was a small hole that one could trace back to where the second brain should be.  
Newt was devastated, as he needed the second brain to drift with the Kaiju, having damaged the first two months prior. He sped to the control room, in haste to report the anomaly to Marshall Hansen.

"Marshall," yelled Newt, as he entered the control room, "The newborn's carcass is missing a second brain. Someone scavenged the Kaiju and took the brain on the day of the assault."

Hercules was shocked, "What? And have we no other way to gain information about the Anteverse?"

Newt could only shake his head and answer: "No, sir."

Having had his answer, Hercules Hansen barked orders to nearby officers, ordering a search for the missing brain. "Our first suspect is Hannibal Chau," he said.

* * *

The next day dawned and saw the riots of many in protest of the spending paid to fund a defense program during peace time.

The UN was forced to halve the funds for restoring the Jaeger program. The PPDC soon found themselves reliant on propaganda – various posters were posted in the Rim and Inner Countries; ones asking for donations along with ones that had goals to sell many technologies to the public. Some of the less important Shatterdomes were converted to museums. The latter caused fits of laughter in the younger Rangers, claiming that they had seen groups of schoolchildren running amok.

"Not even two months passed," said Herc, weightlifting. His arm had healed and he made sure that it stayed as strong as ever, "And the suits are changing their minds. I guess we might as well start using our know-how to make and sell new products."

"Can't really blame them, though," said Raleigh, running on the treadmill, "They've got mouths to feed, cities to restore, and shelters to be made; they can't afford to fully fund a defense program against Kaiju when there are no damn Kaiju, even if it's the best option of fighting them if they come back.

"If this had never happen, and they kept on fully funding us, what would happen? Shall the Jaegers be activated and maintained while the threat of war is non-existent? Shall we get enough Jaegers made in time for another invasion, only to find that we cannot stop them? Shall we push back the second invasion and take the fight back to their homeland and, there, find our graves? Or shall we desolate their world, only to find our own starving and in strife, civilization crumbling? And then, shall we raise our hands with pride, and say '_At least_ _we have stopped the Kaiju forever'_? Or would then we watch the world suffer and say '_We are sorry for your condition, but the Jaeger program needed money'?_"

Hercules could only nod; Beckett's words were close to the truth. "You're right," he said at length, "The Jaeger program was started to save the world from an immediate threat, a threat that destroyed millions of lives. If we blindly continue this program in a world where no threat is present but starvation, we may no longer have a world to save."

When he had finished, Raleigh took a stroll in the labyrinthine hallways of the Shatterdome, and stumbled upon the Jaeger Combat Simulation room. The room was busy and full of people; new technologies were being installed. Mako was there, overseeing the operation.  
"There you are," she said, "I was about to go find you. We're upgrading the simulation room, and Mr. Choi would like us to test it once it is finished."  
Her voice was happy, and her face full of mirth; she had missed drifting with Raleigh – after all, who would not wish to learn more of their lover in the most intimate manner?

The upgrades were finished, the Rangers suited up, the AI started the countdown. The two pilots drifted; a flurry of memories and emotions flooded them. Mako saw memories of her time with Marshall Pentecost flash past her; visions of the past. Then the simulator started; the shaking and sounds were more realistic - closer to an actual battle. The simulation was intense, scarce less than in an actual Jaeger. And though it was not real, Raleigh and Mako thoroughly enjoyed the experience; drifting and combat, the two things they had missed the most. They learn new things about each other's routines after the simulation, but if Mako indeed had reasons to refuse telling Naomi why she had dyed her hair blue, Raleigh did not find it.

"Want to take this elsewhere?" said Raleigh, grinning.

"Sure," Mako answered, "My room."

* * *

**This chapter was more of a filler than an actual chapter. I still appreciate it if you readers review it, though.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Catalyst

**The Catalyst**

"Get to your Jaegers!" shouted Raleigh, barking orders to the younger Rangers. He knew full well that a three-Jaeger team, manned by inexperienced rookies, will not stop two CAT V Kaiju from making it through the miracle mile; but what choice have they but to send six poor souls to their doom in hope of stopping something more destructive than a force of nature?

Had his new Jaeger – Gipsy Danger 2.0 – been completed in time, Raleigh and Mako would have been out in the ocean, waiting to stop the monster. Having a few weeks of portents heralding the return of Kaiju helped little in preparing for a second war, and now civilization as they know it, may come to an end.

Rangers don't run from Kaiju, and even in the face of certain defeat they would rather face death than dishonor; but Raleigh now begun to have thoughts of finding Mako and fleeing with her, hoping to postpone their end. He reflected on the short, but blissful, time that they had together; they brought sorrow to him. Why should their lives end so quickly who had more than earned the right to live a happy life? And if it were truly the end, how should they die if not together?

Raleigh rushed to find Mako, not caring for protocols, procedures or any necessity of him being near the launch bay. He had to get to the command room.  
He sprinted to the command room, faster than the wind.

"Ah, Raleigh, there you are," said Herc, "I was just about to call for you."  
Raleigh had expected the Marshall to berate him for leaving his post, and was about to excuse himself, but stayed his tongue.  
Unheeding the Marshall, Raleigh walked to the young woman overseeing the drop.

They had known each other so well that they no longer needed to utter any words to converse. Mako looked at him, and slowly nodded, taking his hand.

The air was still, and they waited as time slowly passed by. The Jaegers had been deployed; all they had to do was to wait for the two Kaiju. It was when they came that every personnel started to break sweat. Two titanic mountains of flesh, bigger than the CAT V at the lip of the Breach, emerged, quickly tearing apart the first Jaeger that stood in their path. The other two Jaegers fought bravely and unyieldingly, but that was not enough; they were destroyed.

One Kaiju proceeded to wreak havoc on the city of Hong Kong, but the bigger of the two had other plans. It headed straight to the Shatterdome, bent on destroying humanity's last chance.

"Everyone, we need to get out," shouted Herc in vain; he knew that there was not enough time to evacuate the command room, let along the entire Shatterdome. They had scarcely made it out when the Kaiju approached. Raleigh looked back at the command room; what he saw filled him with dread: Mako was still there. She was running back to get her red shoe from the command room.

"Mako!" he yelled with fear and desperation in his voice. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

Too late, the Kaiju reduced the command room to rubble, along with everything inside it. Raleigh could not believe his eyes. He fell to his knees; the person whom he loved dearly – dead. He no longer felt that he had any reason to live, and he did not resist when the giant blue tongue wrapped itself around him, pulling him closer to his death. Finally, the jaws closed, and Raleigh saw no more.

* * *

Raleigh awoke half-terrified, half-relieved; it was just a nightmare. He felt Mako's hand on his cheek, pulling him back to his pillow.  
"It's just a dream," she said, groggily, "Go back to sleep."  
Raleigh felt comforted that ghost-drifting while asleep led to moments like that. "I'm gonna go get a drink first," he said. Raleigh clothed himself in a pair of boxers and went to the fridge, took a water bottle and swallowed a gulp.

He was about to return to bed when he saw the intercom flashing dimly. He investigated the reason, and found that Mako was sent new plans and ideas for creating even more powerful Jaegers than the Mark 6 the PPDC were planning on building, along with plans of creating newer batches of Mark 6 Jaegers based on the pilots' fighting styles.

Deciding to confront Mako about the new designs over lunch the next day, Raleigh went quickly back to bed.

Raleigh woke up late in the morning, he no longer had any classes to teach; for his students had already learned all there was to learn – unless it were the combat simulation and complete drifting, which they had yet to taste.  
Raleigh again seated himself opposite to Mako, holding converse with her. "I spied on your mail," he said, "Pretty nice idea, making new Jaegers to match the pilots. I better inform the kids about this."

"You can start with them," said Mako, pointing to the two young Rangers, carrying food trays, advancing towards them. Raleigh recognized them as the class' brightest students: his aide Blackmore, and heavy-hitter Adrian Watson.

The two Rangers seated themselves at Raleigh's side. "Good afternoon, teacher," they said, "Miss Mori."  
Now that they were closer, Raleigh noticed that their trays were bearing food not served in the Shatterdome.

"What?" asked Adrian, noticing that his teacher was eyeing his plate. "Jerry and I know how to get things."  
"Anyway," he added, "When are we going to test in a combat simulator?"  
"Soon," answered Raleigh, "They want to make a few Jaegers based on the pilots' fighting style. And that's why you've got to treat the simulation like an actual combat."

"So what is it like in the drift?" asked Jeremy, "I heard that you only know bits and pieces of your partner, but not everything."

"At first, the memories just float randomly and one may not take any notice to them," said Raleigh, "Or you may notice them, but not understand. However, as time wears on you know more and more about your partner; your emotions bleed into each other, your memories become clearer than your own. Longer, and you know your partner as well as you know yourself; you know every flaw, every sexual fantasies, every dark secret that they chose to hide. And if you're lucky, you'll get those after having a fair share of drifting experience."

The two young Rangers looked disturbed, but their stern countenances were quick to be broken by Mako's laughter. "He's just joking with you. The first drift is the roughest, and if you can go through with that then you can most likely deal with any bumpiness later on," she said, "But come on, you have us at a disadvantage here. As celebrities, you probably know a lot about Raleigh and me already, but we have yet to know enough of you – the summarized biographies in your personal information dossiers tell us little about you. Like why you wanted to join the Jaeger program even with no immediate threat."

"Well, me and Jerry were born in Somerset, far from the Kaiju threat," said Adrian, "We joined because we believed that food rations are going to be cut short if the UN kept funding the Jaeger program like in its early days. We thought that there were going to be riots, which we do not wish to get stuck in the middle of. We were right, obviously."

"And what makes you think seeking shelter in a Shatterdome, where people looking for scapegoats will likely be attacking, is safer than in England?" asked Raleigh.

"You don't understand the reason behind it, Mr. Becket," said Jeremy, "We chose to become Rangers not only to escape the tumults of the world, but to honor and contribute to the program that saved our world – or should it fail, die along with it."

The four continued talking and eating through their break, while others were gathering around the television. The screen showed nothing more than footages of a Kaiju Worshiper gathering in town.  
"So now that we're into selling out to survive, why don't we make some PPDC c-"  
"Hold on, Ach." said Jeremy, rudely interrupting Adrian. "Is that the guy you guys ran into at the coffee shop? He fits the description."

Raleigh and Mako turned around to face the television; indeed, shown in the screen was the fanatic they had encountered two months ago. To their surprise and horror, he had a patented drifting apparatus and showed a Kaiju brain – the one reported stolen by Newton.  
"Well what do you know," said Adrian, "Less than a week after we sold out, and this fucker already has a fully usable drifting apparatus."

The news crew made their way to the cultist; upon seeing the crew approach, the cultist snatched the microphone from the reporter's hand.  
"Today is the day we shall finally see into the mind of our gods!" he said, "The brain we have procured at a great price from our benefactor, and the machine from the naysayers we have brought. Today, I shall have a window into the mind of the great gods! Today, I will be their vessel!"

The cultist activated the apparatus, he began to convulse and shake as if by a seizure; his eyes became bloodshot, and his veins turned black. "Son of a bitch is going to get himself killed," said Jeremy.  
When the drift became stable, the man slumped to the cold, hard road; gasping for breath. The reporter moved closer to the still body of the man, pointing another microphone to the cultist's mouth.

At length he spoke, "Think not that this world is safe, mortals. I have seen the thoughts of a god – yea, even a dead god can dream. Their masters are not content, and they have not been idle. The gods will return, and not even your precious steel monsters can vie with them for long."

His words were heard throughout the Shatterdome, and even in the command room, it rang.

"Get that son of a bitch here!" said Herc, fuming with rage.

* * *

**I'm deeply sorry for the long update time, but as a student, I have homework to finish. Anyway, this fic is another filler, but one that's very relevant to the plot. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

-Speedloader


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dreamscape

**The Dreamscape**

The cultist was escorted to the Shatterdome in handcuffs. He did not resist or attempt to escape in any way; he came peacefully. Upon seeing the inside of the vast building, he was filled with awe; untouchable roofs that reach for the sky, labyrinthine corridors that lead to thousands of rooms, beams of light issued from high windows and spotlights. And yet his mind was filled with hate nonetheless; for as marvelous as this Shatterdome may be, it was still the abode of the enemies of his gods.

Soon, the interrogation room came within sight; a square, white room in which lies Hercules Hansen, Newton Geiszler, a handful of personnel, and most importantly, a drifting apparatus. The cultist was momentarily horrified at the sight of the apparatus, but soon became comforted – after all, what knowledge could save them from the return of the gods and the purification - the bloody salvation and damnation - that follows?

* * *

Raleigh and Mako sat on the huge walls of the Shatterdome, looking over the beautiful city of Hong Kong under a red sunset. The city, flamboyantly lighted, showed little signs of the incident that took place four months ago and is now thriving with many new businesses. They watched the waves of the ocean to the cars of the street. The sea glimmered with crimson as the waves rippled and break into white foams; beyond the foams, the red sunlight broke into facets of living color, vivid and beautiful. It was Mako's wont to sit on the edge of the wall and look towards the city or the horizon in the days of the war, but now, she was savoring the moment before the Kaiju return.  
"Do you think they'll come back?" asked Mako, Raleigh merely shrugged a "maybe" in answer.  
Slowly, they leaned towards each other, she tucked her head under his chin, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. There were already a few functioning Jaegers, though none were stationed in Hong Kong. When the Kaiju came, they will be ready.

From the Shatterdome, Tendo approached the two and beckoned them to get back inside, "I hate to destroy your moment, but it's getting dark; you better get inside."  
They obeyed, and returned to the confines of the Shatterdome. Apart from witnessing the cultist's drifting incident earlier, the day had been quite good.

The day had not been so well for the poor cultist; he had glimpsed into the mind of giant beings with a shared memory, he was incarcerated and taken in to the Shatterdome, and now he was about to have his knowledge, his memories ripped out of his head. Yet he was not daunted, and he spat in the faces of his interrogators, taunting them. Soon, the PPDC personnel strapped him down and tied him to a table, placing the drifting apparatus' headpiece around his head; for though he had not resisted them, they cannot take the risk.

The apparatus was made ready for Newton to drift with the cultist; for he had been inside the mind of a Kaiju before, it seemed that it was most befitting for him to be the interrogator. Newton removed his glasses and donned the apparatus' headpiece; he gave the green light, ready to drift. One Shatterdome personnel activated the apparatus, and Newton soon saw images of the cultist's past – brief but vivid visions of servitude, humility and awe. The images changed, and now Newton – _no, not him_, he thought, but the perspective was his- was in the city square with a drifting apparatus connected to a Kaiju brain; a news crew was advancing towards him. Upon their approached, he snatched the microphone from the reporter, desiring to claim his intentions and goals, and to boast to the world that he had taken a trip to the psyche of his gods. Newton found himself involuntarily saying _Today is the day we shall finally see into the mind of our gods! The brain we have procured at a great price from our benefactor, and the machine from the naysayers we have brought. Today, I shall have a window into the mind of the great gods! Today, I will be their vessel! _And after he activated the machine, he felt – or rather _remembered _– the visions floating to his mind: the tall insectoid beings assembling the gods piece by piece; the alien features, the color from another world which seemed as if it was purple, but soon turned to another indescribable shade with a scintillating sheen. He saw the endless landscape of organic structures – houses made by bones and coated with some manner of sickly slime that oozed and stank, bridges carved from the spine of a gargantuan creature, and terrains that pulsed as if there were veins inside it. He had seen this before, months ago when he drifted with the partial Kaiju brain and the cranial brain of the undeveloped Kaiju. He then saw Gipsy Danger falling through the Breach, exploding brighter than a thousand suns and destroying that area – he felt awe and fear; that the humans should dare to come even to his world. Then there was nothing. A null, empty nothingness filled his vision; he saw nothing, heard nothing and felt nothing.

Just as he was about to conclude that it was the end, the images shifted again, and now he saw himself being birthed from another laboratory, vaster, but of the same plane, as a house would be when compared to a sweeping castle on the same patch of land. He saw tiny Masters below him with deadly weapons that he dared not challenge, and soon he was put behind large organic bars. He looked beyond those bars and saw an endless line of cages, pens that shall soon house an army of Kaiju, floating in the realm of the Anteverse. He watched in agitation as another giant, larger than him, was birthed forth from the same place as he did, and he soon felt its presence in his mind. The images shifted yet again, and he perceived the cultist's mind and he invaded it, intent on reading all of the human's thought. Suddenly he laughed; a hideous, uncouth sound that was echoed and amplified by the living structures. He could not comprehend the human's mind, but it did not matter. For he knew that this time, even though naught has changed except their plans of assault, he was safe inside his vast, living fortress, and bided his time_. Let the Earthlings_ _prepare! _He thought. _Nothing can save them now_.He held its gaze at the cultist again, this time rather than bearing the curiosity of contacting a human as he had months ago, its eyes were filled with malice and hatred, and the malice shone forth from the organic structures in the facilities. His perspective shifted to the cultist again; he felt as if pierced with a thousand knives; his mind was laid bare, being violently read by the alien Cardinal. Flashing before his eyes, he saw images of pain, suffering, wrath, and then he saw pieces of Gipsy Danger being carefully examined, awaiting test on a Kaiju. And when all was done, he felt himself expelled from that astral plane, mentally and physically. He saw no more.

* * *

"Wake up, Geiszler!" shouted someone. Newton felt a slap on his cheek and he stirred. Upon awaking, Newton saw that he was in the infirmary, wearing a hospital gown. Newton shot up and waved frantically, shouting gibberish. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red.

"The gods will return," he said, "Their masters see all, their masters know all – all is laid bare, all is known. They have conquered three other worlds since. The gods will return, they will return to crush us."  
Newton did not immediately calm down, and it nearly robbed all of Hercules Hansen's patience to restrain the delirious scientist.

"Look at me," said Herc; Newton obeyed, "What did you see?"

"I saw towers of bone and flesh," replied Newt, eyes still staring forward blank into space, "I saw endless streams of ichor, I saw countless Kaiju pens.."

"You're speaking gibberish, Newton," said Herc. Newton did not answer, but stared blank into space.

"Hercules," addressed Newton, "Where's the cultist?"  
Herc's face looked grim, "Funny you should ask. He died; the neural load was far too much for him to handle."

Newton then told Herc his tale in full, and the Marshall's face was marked with concern. When all was said and done, Herc bided Newton to rest in the infirmary and, if he wished, have a psychologist treat him.

Herc left the infirmary, finding Hermann Gottlieb waiting outside.  
"How is he?" asked Hermann,  
"Physically, he's okay," answered Herc, "But psychologically, I don't know."  
"Ah, then there's not much to worry, is there?" said Hermann, looking rather relieved, "He was already as mad as a hatter already."

At length, Hermann asked the Marshall for permission to visit Newton; the Marshall obliged. When he entered, he saw his colleague asleep, gripping his comforter tight. It was late at night and the nurse already left for her own quarters, the two were alone in the infirmary. Hermann produced a book from his pocket and read it in silence.  
Time slowly passed, and Hermann began to get highly drowsy. When his mind teetered on the brink of sleep, he saw - or thought that he saw – himself, ordering the balance of his cloning facility in a vivid world. Both Hermann and Newton jumped and became wide-awake. They turned toward each other.  
"Did you see that?" They asked simultaneously.  
"We've just ghost drifted with the hive-mind haven't we?" asked Hermann,  
"I think we just did," said Newton, "Hermann, the beings are telepathic; when the cultist drifted with him, the Cardinal wrested control from him and read his mind, and when I drifted with him and had him relive the experience, it killed him."

"If I gain more insight into the Cardinal's mind, it might be of help," said Hermann, "In creating weapons that can ravage the Anteverse."  
"Destroy the Anteverse!" Newton exclaimed, "Do we live in a science fiction movie now? How do you suppose we do that?"

Hermann got up and walked out of the door, "I'll find a way"

* * *

**And chapter six is up! I'm sorry for the streak in writing filler chaps, but if I don't do this, this fic will end _very_ soon.**

**I must say that this is my favorite chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rite of Passage

**Rite of Passage**

The eight young Rangers ate breakfast in the cafeteria noisily; all were exited for the combat simulation that day. When they had finished, they gathered at the simulator's observation room, waiting for their names to be called.

The spectators, consisting mainly of engineers and combat experts, seated themselves in that room. Their duty was to record the combat performance and design a Jaeger based on that assessment.  
"I wonder why they're building tailor-made Jaegers for the pilots," said Tendo, skeptically, "The last time they did this, the Jaeger was beheaded and rendered unsalvageable."  
"Ah, but Crimson Typhoon was unsalvageable because it took three highly compatible Rangers to pilot her," objected Mako, "This time, we're merely designing the Jaegers based on the pilots' performance."

Each pair entered the simulation room when their names were ushered. The spectators viewed the performance from the screen in front of them, and they were spared from the violent vibrations and the simulated impacts of Kaiju against Jaeger. Thus, each pair returned victorious, but weary and tired. Although the simulation itself never spans for more than half an hour, it seemed longer. Verily it seemed to the Rangers that hours were spent in each session alone. "The thing is, how are we going to build a Jaeger in time?" said a Ranger, "I've always wanted to know."  
"Owing thanks to newer, state-of-the-art technology," said Mako, "Even the most advanced Jaeger can be assembled in little more than six months."

Three pairs of Rangers entered the simulation room, and three had returned since. "Adrian Watson and Jeremy Blackmore!" hollered Raleigh.  
"Thanks for saving the best for the last!" replied Adrian, moving to the simulation room with his partner. The room was built in likeness of an actual conn-pod, although it was not designed to reflect that of any particular Jaeger. To the untested, it was the closest thing they had to an actual conn-pod. With Jeremy at the left hemisphere and Adrian at the right, the two Rangers donned their helmets and the relay gel lubricated their faces. Both took a deep breath as the announcer counts down to drift initiation.

When it came, it took them unprepared; a surge of memories flooded their minds – their childhood in a small village in England, years of living in want that followed K-Day, and their lives in the Shatterdome. Soon, they were able to control the surge, and they were soon synchronized with each other, two minds now one. For seconds afterwards, there was silence: no sound except the breaths of the two Rangers. Suddenly, display panels popped up from the floor, a HUD appeared in front of them. Then the drop simulation started. They felt the fall from the sky and the impact on the ocean floor. Then they waited.

They heard the A.I. announce the approach of a Category IV Kaiju, and then they waited. Soon they saw it: an enormous leviathan of teeth and claws.  
"That's one big bitch," exclaimed Adrian; a strange surprise it was to find that Jeremy had replied to his words before they were even voiced. Nevertheless, their movements were clumsy and not in perfect synchronization: Adrian was rash and aggressive and preferred to dominate the fight with sheer might, while his levelheaded counterpart was more cautious and wary and was disposed to attack the enemy at the weak point or where its defense fell.

They ran to meet the Kaiju in close quarters combat, but the monster swatted them down with one strike. They lunged forward again; this time they tried to evade the Kaiju's claws, but they failed. Soon, they fought the Kaiju irresolutely – divided were their plans of attack.

Back in the observation room, Raleigh passed a palm over his face. "I had faith in these two," he said, addressing the spectators, "Obviously, this faith was misplaced."

He moved his lips closer to the microphone, "If this were a real combat situation, we would be discussing funeral expenses by now."  
Having had years of experience in piloting and drifting, Raleigh knew the hardship of letting someone in your brain, even someone you know well; and even more burdensome was controlling a massive machine, fighting monsters at the same time as drifting. Even though they were as compatible as two pieces of a puzzle, Raleigh still finds words extremely helpful in coordinating with Mako: their fight with Leatherback and Otachi, where he had to shout his mind out loud to clearly convey his thoughts was, if there had ever been any indication of it, testament to how troublesome understanding a different individual can be.

However, none of that confusion could amount to what he was seeing in the simulation room: two pilots completely divided in their opinions, which they were uncompromisingly entitled to.

In the pilots' headspace, it was complete pandemonium: each pilot barked orders to the other – orders that neither liked. They knew they had to find a common ground.

Finally, they decided to relentlessly attack the Kaiju wherever its defense was low, and to evade its attack until another opening appeared. They started with the leg: their Jaeger produced a single plasmacaster and scorched the Kaiju's left leg thrice for good measure. The Kaiju retaliated, but the Jaeger dodged the attack. Now with a clear strategy, a clear objective, and a focused mind, the pilots were emboldened. Soon, the pilots were winning: they shot, and Kaiju was maimed; limbs they severed, and the Kaiju was disarmed; onto the back of the Kaiju the Jaeger climbed, and the Kaiju could not shake it off; to the head of the beast, they unloaded their weapon, and the Kaiju fell – to its death.

The Rangers emerged from the simulation room, feeling vindicated by their speed in taking down the Kaiju. And they were elated to hear the judges' rather positive comments. Moreover, they were excited to have a Jaeger made to fit their fighting style.

Adrian and Jeremy clinked their beer cans, toasting their performance in the morning, rejoicing at the recalling of nearly forgotten memories. They sat on the wall overlooking the landing pad, laughing and drinking. Next to them laid many cans of beer, all empty. Off in the distance, they saw red flashing lights. The lights were moving closer to the Shatterdome. In their stupor, it took them a while to realize that the lights were taillights: a helicopter was approaching the landing pad.  
Jeremy checked his watch: it was nearly eleven. _Who the hell is arriving at this hour? _He thought.

* * *

Newton Geiszler paced in the lab, as if waiting for someone. He had been recording his findings—or rather his discovery – in drifting with the cultist, but now he needed to discuss his theories with someone – someone who had been missing from the Shatterdome for a long time.

Suddenly, the door opened: in walked Hermann Gottlieb, leaning on a cane.  
"Hey," said Newton, "Where have you been?"  
"That's classified," replied Hermann before casting a glance at his lab partner, "Even for you."  
Newton shrugged, "Well, whatever. I would like to discuss something with you; it's about what I saw in the drift."  
"Later," said Hermann, slumping down on his chair, letting out a sigh, "I want a cool drink first."

* * *

**That chapter was a bitch to write. I have grown rather fond of my OCs, and have plans for them in the future. However, since they are not the main focus of the story, but are plot relevant, I had decided to dedicate a small chapter to them. **

**I don't think I've ever made such a bad decision. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Return to Serenity Pt1

**Return to Serenity Pt.1**

November had passed, and now December loomed. The Jaegers were either completed or near completion, save one: The second Gipsy Danger's assembly was postponed due to a technical error; although the error has since been corrected, assembly was expected to finish by March 2026. However, since two functional – though uncompleted - Mark 6 Jaegers have arrived at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, the delay did not cause much concern.

Many PPDC personnel had planned to take a holiday vacation, and Mako Mori was no exception: she was returning to her home village; with her went Raleigh. Marshall Hansen gave them the entire month and half of January to spend, but they decided to leave on the 10th of December.  
Raleigh checked his personal belongings as he packed: clothing, toiletries, medication and finally memorabilia of him and Yancy. Half a decade had passed since the day they were forever separated, yet he could not forget that unfortunate day.

Mako came to his room to help him pack; she was happy. Raleigh reflected on how she brought him back to life, how he had nearly forgotten about Yancy and the rest of the world, and how happy he was being around Mako. When Mako was not looking, Raleigh returned the photo back to the wall. He knew that it was no use to dwell on the past.  
"Goodbye, big brother," said Raleigh. As he left the room, he fancied that he heard the words "_I'll always be with you, kid," _ring in his head. He shrugged; it was just a figment of his imagination.

To escape the hungry public eyes, the couple went not to the airport, but instead traveled by a PPDC owned VTOL aircraft. The plan was to drop off at the Tokyo Shatterdome and travel by private jet to Tanegashima.  
The day was cool and grey as they walked to the tarmac, joined by many others, Mako felt a chill in her heart. After her parents had died, her extended family cared not for her: they did not weep when she lost her parents; they gave her little more than their condolences after Onibaba was killed, and they turned their back on her after she was adopted. But she obliged to their wish that she would visit them; a wish expressed on a letter sent after the Kaiju war.

The couple made their way to the aircraft; it was scarcely bigger than a private jet. They sat in their seats, ready for the three-hour flight to commence. The aircraft took off vertically high into the sky.

Raleigh slept, and in his dream, he saw a peaceful village – one he had seen before, but had never been to. And then he saw a familiar girl playing in her backyard. He heard the sound of hammer and anvil nearby. It was then that he realized the dream was a recollection of Mako's memories he had absorbed in the drift. He heard someone speaking Japanese on the radio; he knew enough to know that this was Mako's memory of K-Day, the first day that changed her life.

The images shifted. Raleigh now saw the little girl, now wearing blue, in a big city, seemingly worried about something. In her hands were two red shoes proffered to her by her father. The man, dying of cancer, came to Tokyo with his family, seeking for a cure; and when he found it not, a pair of shoes he bought for his young daughter as a parting gift, though he did not tell her the purpose to darken her day.  
Now he kneeled down to hold his daughter's shoulders in his hands, reassuring her that they were safe from the Kaiju: a lie made to comfort a frightened child. Then the alarms sounded, and the child was separated from her parents; Raleigh could hear their voices crying out to her, telling her that they would find her. But the girl was lost in an unfamiliar city, now attacked by a monster.

The images shifted again. He now saw a black man in military uniform; he recognized the man as a younger Stacker Pentecost, signing adoption forms while enduring comments from the child's extended family.

* * *

Raleigh Becket woke up to the sound of the pilot announcing their arrival at the Shatterdome. The Shatterdome, which had been sold to a private buyer in 2024 and had since been bought back, was now suffering a similar fate – being turned to a museum. Raleigh had an odd feeling of nostalgia as he and Mako were escorted from the landing platform to the streets outside.  
Raleigh had been to Tokyo before the Kaiju War. He remembered the majestic city; the colorful, bright streets and buildings. But the city now lying before him was something even more: here he saw a futuristic city, one incredibly lofty and bore no resemblance to the one before the Onibaba Incident. The white city was bustling, busy with activities. Raleigh saw streams of cars passing the wide streets; he saw towering skyscrapers, their windows glistening in the late morning sunlight; he saw vibrant display screens brighter than the ones at Hong Kong; he saw the docks, the immense structures that harbored countless tall ships.

Mako flagged down a taxi and they went to the airport; she was in no less awe of the rebuilt city than her boyfriend was.  
The airport was no different from the rest of the city: it was spotless and it housed many planes. The city was, in Raleigh's point of view, more beautiful than many walled countries inland.

Their flight took off at noon, and after a few hours, they landed in the small airport on the island. They arrived at the village in the afternoon; it was little different from the village Mako had left nearly ten years ago. Raleigh had vicariously been in the village before by drifting with Mako, but to stand in it was an entirely different thing. The village was peaceful, the air was clean and he could hear the sounds of birds chirping nearby; the fields were green and lush; the sky was crystal clear; and he could smell a fragrant drought of air flowing with the wind. While the metropolis of Tokyo held him in awe and wonder, the little village in Tanegashima filled him with comfort and peace: he felt that after long years of war and death, here was a place he could finally rest – where he could be at peace, a return to serenity. The weight of their baggage troubled them little.  
They hiked the small hill on top of which several houses lie, including one that had once been Mako's. Many of those houses were now the abode of her extended family: her grandmother, her uncle and aunt, her cousins and their children. Mako knocked on the door of the closest house.  
The door opened and they were greeted by a middle-aged Japanese woman who then ushered them inside. She led them through small, rustic-looking hallways into a room behind white sliding doors. The house reminded Raleigh of abodes he had seen in old Asian period films: apparently, this house was made to invoke that atmosphere. And the room they were now in was no different – a small square room, at the midst of which lie a single long rectangular table, hugging low to the floor. Surrounding the table was a congregation of four adults, three children, and an old lady whom Raleigh knew was Mako's grandmother.

They gave the heroes a warm welcome and a warm drink, then the old lady beckoned them to sit opposite to her, and the woman who greeted them was to sit by her side. She then asked them about their lives and wellbeing, and then they praised them for their deeds.

Raleigh did not like it; that the people who once ostracized Mako would now have her in welcoming arms; that the mouths that gave her scorn now gave her flattery; that they saw worth in her only now that she saved their world. But if Mako was not bothered, then who was he to think differently?

As the adults talk for hours, the children, along with Raleigh, were left out of the conversation, and are weary of hearing matters they had no say in. A child, no older than six, leaned closer to Raleigh and spoke to him. Aside from his accent, Raleigh was fluent in Japanese, and knew more than enough to converse with the boy.  
_"Did you and she really pilot a Jaeger?" _whispered the boy; wonder filled the child's eyes as he spoke to one whom he regarded his hero.  
_"Yes, we did," _replied Raleigh. The child's excitement was palpable, but before he said anything, he gave a quick glance at his mother, and sheepishly said to Raleigh, _"Maybe we should talk later. By the way, my name's Isao." _

It was 5:30 when they finished talking, and the children went outside to play. Isao tugged Raleigh outside the house and under the shade of an alder tree; Raleigh could see the two other children under the tree. They urged Raleigh to sit beside them. _"These are my cousins: Akiko-chan and Ayako-chan" _said Isao, pointing to the two girls. Under the shade of the alder tree, the children talked and played, as was their wont, but for the most part they asked Raleigh many questions about the Jaegers and the Kaiju.  
_"Were they really as awesome as in the movies – the Jaegers, I mean?" _asked Isao.  
_"Oh yes," _answered Raleigh, _"Yes they were."  
"And the Kaiju?" _he pressed, _"Were they really as big as mama and papa told me?"_  
_"Oh they were big, mean, nasty monsters alright," _said Raleigh, _"Of course, while we don't mean much to them; it's like fighting a storm, but when you're inside a Jaeger, it's different: when you're in a Jaeger, you feel like you can fight that storm and you can w- oof!"  
_As Raleigh spoke to Isao, he did not notice Akiko sneaking behind his back and jumping on him. The four-year-old laughed as others joined in and tickled the much bigger Ranger. Then they stopped and continued asking him questions. _"Can you tell us any stories?" _said Ayako, the eldest child. _  
_Her request was obliged: Raleigh told them stories of his recruitment, and his fights as a Ranger when the Jaeger program was still in its heydays. He told them stories of pilots who had given their lives to their duties, he told them of Hong Kong and The Breach. The children listened increasingly intently as his tales went nearer to the end – to the Battle of The Breach.

Mako came walking to the group, _"Kids, your mothers said it's getting dark soon,"_ the children scurried home. They idolized her as much as Raleigh; and what greater surprise could there be than to discover that the left-hemisphere pilot of Gipsy Danger was their own Auntie Mako?

"This big baby too," said Mako, you're coming with me, Raleigh."  
"My grandmother gave me my house back," she added, "It's the one further up the hill."  
"Are you okay with all this?" asked Raleigh, his face full of concern, "Did everything go as well as you expected?"  
Mako smiled, "Everything went better than I had expected. Don't resent my family, Raleigh, they have decided to make up for what they had done in the past."

The two walked to through the rest of the village, greeted by friendly faces who not only greeted Mako as a celebrity and a hero, but also as an old friend. They reached the house as the light began to fade. Raleigh took the time to appreciate the beauty of the island: the sun sinking into the horizon, its orange light bathed the serene landscape; beyond, he saw the sea glimmer crimson under the sunset; he saw the clouds shine red and breaking the light into many wonderful colors that danced like living rainbows. The village was not far from town, but little noise and pollutant came to affect its tranquility. Raleigh wished the holiday vacation were indefinite.

* * *

The house was cozy and warm; Raleigh noted that it was well kept, as if the owners had cleaned it yesterday. "Aunt Kayo comes here often and tidies the house," explained Mako, "She was rather attached to my father."  
Mako ran her hands along the walls, then the bookcase, then the stair's handrail, then the family photo in a frame on her desk in her old bedroom. She allowed a moment's time to cherish the past, and then she put it behind her: the past was not for her to dwell on. Then she felt Raleigh's arms around her shoulders.  
"Care to show me around?" he asked.  
"I'm sure you know the way around here well enough," she replied. Verily, Raleigh indeed knew his way around; he vicariously guided himself through Mako's memories around the house and was surprised to find that everything was exactly the same as in the memories. He walked to the living room and saw, on the wall, an elegant sword set in bejeweled scabbards; he recognized it as the first sword Mako had forged with the help of her father. It was a far cry from the ingeniously designed chainsword she had integrated into Gipsy Danger's arm, but was marvelous nonetheless.

"Your aunt must have been very meticulous in cleaning and putting things in place," he said.  
From upstairs, he could hear her voice reply, "Yes, she truly was."

They slung their baggage on the bed and helped each other unpack. Mako stowed their clothes in the empty wardrobe, in which her parents' clothes once hung. When the unpacking was finished, Raleigh went to the bathroom to wash his face along with the weariness shown in it while Mako proceeded to set up her laptop on her mother's makeup table. They heard the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," said Mako, followed by sounds of footfalls. Raleigh could hear her speaking Japanese to the caller, but the bathroom door muffled the words and he could not make anything of it.

"Grandma's invited us for dinner," said Mako once Raleigh emerged from the bathroom.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" he said. He was hungry: he had missed lunch, and he had climbed two hills that afternoon.

Mako revealed that her family had given them two bicycles, which were now in the shed outside the house – the shed that had once housed Massao's tools. They raced to the house, riding their bicycles; Mako, knowing the land well, arrived first and Raleigh followed not far behind. Kayo – the woman who had greeted them at the door earlier that day - stood waiting for them, and led them inside once again. The dining room was the same room as the one they sat inside for hours earlier that day.

Raleigh did not remember much of what happened at the dinner, for he ate busily; but he remembered the children asking Mako and him more questions about the Jaegers and the Kaiju.

After a few servings and a few more gulps of liquor, they excused themselves from the table – from the overly inquisitive children. They rode their bicycles to the top of the hill, close to their house. They set themselves down on the ground and looked up at the sky; it was clear, and stars shone brightly. They lied there on the ground, untroubled by the cool air.

"Do you think we will ever contact a friendly species from the stars?" asked Mako, remembering that there was once a space center on the island, though the center had fallen into disrepair after it was converted into a failed PPDC outpost.

"Who the hell knows?" said Raleigh, passing a can of beer to Mako

Raleigh produced an MP3 player from his pocket and handed one earphone bud to Mako. She accepted it happily: on the island, listening to music together was the closest thing to drifting. When she plugged the earphone in her ear, the stars seemed to wheel and swirl around her.

* * *

**This chapter was intended to be much longer than this, but I intended to split it into two or three parts. **


End file.
